To Devan's Dismay
by alygator86
Summary: Through Devan's eyes, will be WJ
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan. I don't own any shows that I want.

Rating: G – PG I guess

Summary: Through the eyes of Devan. Will be WJ

Short but sweet ;)

I was sitting in my office finishing up paperwork. 'I miss Woody,' He was on vacation with his brother in Wisconsin for the past month. 'I wonder when he's getting back.' I got up and went to Jordan's office.

"Hey, Devan," Jordan greeted me

"Hey," I replied

"What's up?" She asked me, a little distant

"Do you know when Woody's getting back?" I asked since she was really good friends with him. I mean, I really like him and I want to go out with him. Maybe when he gets back we can talk about that. Really…why would he want to be with Jordan? She's just so… complicated and I see how she pushes him away.

"He said something about coming to the Pogue tonight since we're all gonna be there," she told me

"Great, thanks." I replied and went back to my office.

Later on, I was hanging out at the Pogue with Bug, Lily, Nigel, and Jordan, drinking a Guinness. We were listening to music on the jukebox and Lily and Nigel were talking about something that had to do with England. I see Jordan's eyes light up all of the sudden as she looks at the door and she breaks into a big smile. I turn to see Woody walking in and before I can say anything Jordan runs up to him. "Woody!" she yells before hugging him tightly. He hugs her back and I'm close enough to hear both of them say they missed the other. And then the worst thing possible happened. They kissed.


	2. author's note

So I wasn't planning on writing anymore for this… it was a spur of the moment kind of thing my muses made me write but because some people want more I'm gonna write more…soon. Maybe tomorrow… or Monday. I don't have classes on Mondays. Anyway, more will be up soon. Thanks for the great reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: oooook. Here ya go, the next chapter. Oh how I hate Devan. If you live Devan, you may not want to read this. Right now its angsty but I'm gonna be mean later.

You should be happy that I have two pretty boring anthro classes for me to write this in ;)

I have to do something. I have to find some way to be as popular as Jordan and get Woody's attention. And why did she have to get over her damn issues?!?! Right after she and Woody kissed, Woody took out his digital camera to show us pictures of his brother and his brother's girlfriend, Megan. We all crowded around to look. Megan was about the same height as Jordan with dark blonde hair a little past her shoulder.

"You'll have to meet her sometime, Jo. I think you'll really like her," Woody said, smiling at her, going through the pictures.

"I really like that picture of you and your brother," Lily told him, pointing. In the picture Woody had jumped on Cal's back and Megan had taken the picture of the two crazy brothers.

"Hey, Woody," Nigel asked "Can Bug and I take some pictures? I promise nothing kinky."

"You can look through the pictures too, Nige. There's nothing on there kinky," Woody told him "Sorry to disappoint you."

Woody handed them the camera and they went to have fun in the bar. They called me over and took some funny pictures with Lily. Suddenly Nigel took the camera from me and took a picture. I looked behind me to see that he took a picture of them. Of them kissing. Why do that have to do that all the time? Why does Woody have to be with Jordan?!

"Nigel!" Jordan exclaimed while laughing. She and Woody had been together for about 4 extremely annoying months and Jordan sure didn't mind people seeing their public displays of affection.

After that one Nigel pulled Jordan over and gave me the camera. The picture I took Jordan was in the middle and Bug and Nigel were on either side of her kissing her cheeks. I smiled and wondered what it would be like if I were Jordan. The final picture, Lily was in the middle of Woody and Nigel. Before I could be in a picture, Bug noticed the late time and everyone else realized they needed to go to bed.

After that I went home and took a long shower. I laid in bed thinking (and fantasizing a little) and suddenly it came to me. In order to get Woody, I have to kill Jordan.

The more reviews I get, the more I write ;)


	4. Chapter 3

The next day at work I ran into Jordan.

"Hi, Jordan," I smiled

"Hey Devan. What's up?" She asked me

"Not a lot. Can you help me on this one case?" I asked, innocently

"Sure."

We went to the crypt and I explained me so called problem. While she was helping me, I tried to figure out how I could… get rid of her. Jordan is very smart so I'd have to be very careful and sneaky. It's even harder that her boyfriend is a police detective; A very hot, strong, nice police detective. I would need to get her alone; Alone and somehow vulnerable.

"Devan!" I heard

"Yeah?" I replied, coming out of my thoughts

"You with me? I called your name like 3 times," Jordan said a little annoyed

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too well today," I lied. I went back to my office to finalize my plan for tonight.

After getting my things together to go home, I stopped by Jordan's office. She was on the phone, but the conversation was wrapping up. "I'll see you in a little while…I love you…bye," She hung up the phone and continued her work.

"Jordan?" I asked, poking my head in her office

"Yeah?" She replied, looking up from her infrequently done paperwork.

"Will you walk to my car with me? I like having someone to talk to," I told her

She looked at me for a minute and then got up and came with me. We got to my car and I went behind her, pulling the cloth out from my pocket and surprised her. I put it over her mouth and nose to make her lose consciousness.

Jordan's POV for the time being.

I woke up and looked around. I was in a warehouse. It was dark out but I could see moon light coming in the windows. Listening, I could hear water. Did Devan do this? Or was she taken too? Well whoever did it, wasn't too smart. I'm not tied up. I got up and started for the door, quietly. From behind me, I hear a voice. The voice of evil

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked me

"Devan?" I asked in disbelief, turning around to see her holding a gun.

"You can't leave. I have to kill you," She told me as simply like she was telling me it would rain tomorrow.

I ran, in the dark, to an area behind boxes and a cement column while she shot twice, missing me thankfully. Just then, I realized she didn't take my phone. I called Woody and in five seconds I told him I was in a nearly empty warehouse near water. Before I could say anything else, Devan was shooting at me again and I dropped the phone to run to a new hiding spot. From what I could tell she shot once leaving her with three bullets left. From my new hiding spot I asked her "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Because I want Woody. In order for me to get him, you have to die. I will never be able to have Woody if you are around," she told me

"You won't have Woody. Even if you kill me. He doesn't love you and if you kill me, you will be put in jail," I explained to her

"But I am a medical examiner. I can manipulate the evidence, Jordan. They won't know it was me."

I could tell she was close to me so I ran from my hiding place to find a new one. She shot again. The first one missed but the second one clipped my right leg. Pretty badly too, it really hurt. I fell to the ground and she came up to me and squatted down to be at my level. At some point, I don't remember when, I had started crying.

"It's too bad I have to kill you," She told me, pointing the gun at my head "You are really smart and I kinda liked you."


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I really wanted to kill Devan. But sadly, I can't…Jordan is the one about to be killed. In anthro we're watching some sort of crazy educational movie thing I'm not paying attention to. Damn. It's over now. Oh well. You still get a story.

I closed my eyes and waited for her to pull the trigger. 'Great job Jordan. You can't get yourself out of this one,' I thought to myself. 'God, I hope Woody can find this place with the little bit I told him.'

Just then, I heard someone kick the door and yell "FREEZE! Or I'll shoot." I opened my eyes to see Woody - pointing his gun at Devan - Garret, and what had to be half of the Boston PD. Woody continued his orders "Stand up slowly and turn around," Surprisingly Devan obeyed, but she said "I'm doing this for us, Woody."

"Put down your gun and keep your hands where I can see them."

Devan's POV again.

I was just about to shoot that man-stealing whore when Woody and reinforcements came barging in. I obeyed his orders despite the fact I really wanted to kill Jordan. I put down my gun and put my hands up. Then I started talking more

"But Woody, I was only doing this so we could be together!"

"What?" He asked, confused, while two officers cuffed me and started reading me my rights

"She thought that by killing me, the two of you could be together," Jordan piped up. Then she yelled to me "But you CAN'T!!"

Woody went over to her and looked at her leg then hugged her. She briefly his her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, you can't say I did anything stupid this time," Jordan joked "Thankfully she only grazed my leg. My phone, however, is dead."

Woody smiled and then kissed Jordan before picking her up and taking her to the ambulance to get patched up. The last thing I saw of them as the car drove off was the two of them both sitting on the back of the ambulance. Woody's arms were around Jordan and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Jordan's POV once more

I sat with Woody on the back of the ambulance after the paramedics cleaned and bandaged my leg.

"I didn't think she would be capable of something like this," Woody said after the police car carrying Devan had left.

"No one did. But I'm very glad she's a bad shot." I mused

"You're not the old one," Woody said, kissing my head. "Come on. Let's go home."

Woody helped me up and we headed to his car. On our way, Garret stopped us to give me a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok," He said then added "You are taking the next two weeks off whether you like it or not. And Woody is too. I don't want to see you at the morgue."

"Thanks Gar," I replied and Woody and I went to his car.

On the way home he asked "How did Devan get you here without you fighting?"

"She drugged me. But she wasn't the smartest psycho wannabe killer. She didn't tie me up and she only had one clip with her."

"But that's good for you, Jo. And me," He added, taking my hand in his.

"Very good. She really thought that you would love her if she killed me," I whispered after a minute or so.

"She's wrong. I only love you," Woody informed me. "Hey, with two weeks off, maybe we can see about you meeting Megan."

"I wouldn't mind getting out of here for a little while." I replied "There's just something about psycho co-workers that makes a girl want to go on vacation."

The end!

Hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
